Life with Mars
by LamiaLilith7
Summary: Massimo wurde von Hans Gruber angeschossen und gefoltert. Doch was ist wenn er einen Schutzengel gehabt hätte? Einen Engel im schwarzen Kleid und platinblonden Haaren. Sein Engel. [AU]


Er war so unsagbar dumm gewesen. Als die Kugel sein Fleisch durchschlug, breitete sich ein glühendheißer Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Der Lauf seiner Waffe rauchte leicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er blickte in das Gesicht von Hans Gruber. Er blickte ihn überheblich grinsend an. Und da wusste Massimo: er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Gerade ihn hätte er sofort erschießen sollen. Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken. Ohne ihm dieselben Schmerzen zufügen zu wollen, die er Elsa zugefügt hatte. _Elsa. Seine Elsa. Cara Mia_. Die Frau, die er hatte ziehen lassen. Und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass er den wohl größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte. Er hätte mit ihr gehen sollen. So wie sie es von ihm verlang hatte. Wie sie ihn gebeten hatte. Erst waren es nur einfache Worte gewesen. Doch schnell hatten sie sich in Zorn, Wut, in Trauer und vielleicht sogar in Hass verwandelt. Elsa hatte getobt, gewütet. Großteil seiner Werkstatt gänzlich in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Für eine Frau wie sie, von so zierlicher Statur, war dieser eine unglaubliche Akt gewesen. Es kam einem Naturereignis gleich. Ein Spektakel, das man so nie wieder sehen würde. Und das er auch nie wieder sehen würde.

Sie hatte geweint. Ihre Augen waren rot und ihr Gesicht tränennass gewesen. Schließlich hatte sie ihn angefleht. Und als das Flehen nichts half, auf taube Ohren stieß, hatte sie gebettelt. _Gebettelt_. Seine Elsa hatte gebettelt. Hatte ihn schluchzend angefleht, dass er an ihrer Seite bleiben möge. Mit ihr kommen möge. In ein neues Land. In ein Land, dass eine Zukunft für sie beide versprach. In ein Leben gänzlich ohne Schmerz. Ohne Hass. Ohne Angst.

Aber er hatte nein gesagt. Immer und immer wieder hatte er nein gesagt. Er hatte zu Elsa, einer solch stolzen und starken Frau, nein gesagt. _Nein_. Und doch hätte er ja sagen sollen. Denn als sie vor ihm ungelenk auf die Knie gesunken war, mitten in dem Chaos seiner Werkstatt. Sich an seinem Hemd festgeklammert und laut geschluchzt hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Herz in tausende und abertausende Teile zerspringen würde. Er hätte mit ihr gehen sollen. Just in diesem Augenblick sah er Elsa vor sich. _Seine Elsa_. In einem schlichten, doch eleganten, schwarzen Kleid. Die Haare leicht gelockt, schulterlang. Die Lippen blutrot.

Das war wohl das Letzte, was er jemals sehen würde. Ein Umstand, der ihn mit Sehnsucht und Traurigkeit erfüllte. Er hatte keine Angst, nein. Er hatte so viel Tod und Verderben gesehen, im Krieg und auch nach dem Krieg, und doch hatte er niemals Angst empfunden. Er sah Elsa ein letztes Mal - die Liebe seines Lebens.

Ein lautes Klicken ertönte und abermals zerriss ein Schuss, die kurz anhaltende, Stille. Während Massimo sich auf den erneuten Schmerz gefasst machte, musste er nach wenigen Sekunden feststellen, dass dieser ausblieb. Denn nicht er war das Ziel gewesen. Er kniete mittlerweile, konnte sich nur schwer aufrecht halten, und mit letzter Kraft hob er den Kopf ein wenig. Er blickte geradewegs in Hans Grubers Gesicht, das von Schmerzen gezeichnet und seine Augen vor verblüffen und erstaunen weit aufgerissen waren. Grubers blütenweißes Hemd färbte sich langsam, aber stetig, rot. Sekunden schienen sich bis ins unendliche auszudehnen ehe seine Beine nachgaben und er röchelnd zusammen brach.

Das letzte, was er danach sah, war, wie jemand in einem schwarzen Kleid vor ihn trat. Sich hinhockte und ihm sanft über die Wange strich.

 _Mein Engel._

 _Il mio angelo._

Benommen drehte Massimo den Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte angestrengt. Seine Sicht war verschwommen und alles schien sich unaufhaltsam zu drehen. Je länger er die Augen offen hielt, desto schwerer war das aufkommende Gefühl der Übelkeit zu ignorieren. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, atmete tief durch und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als seine Stirn mit einem feuchten Tuch abgetupft wurde.

„Nicht bewegen", befahl eine Stimme ihm sanft.

„Ich bewege mich nicht - es ist das Zimmer", erwiderte Massimo krächzend wobei sein Akzent deutlicher den je zu hören war.

Ein melodisches Lachen folgte seinen Worten und er fragte sich jetzt, ob er tot und im Himmel war. Er kannte dieses Lachen nur zu gut. Leider hatte er es nicht oft vernommen. Einen Grund zum Lachen hatte Elsa erst sehr spät in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit gehabt. Das er jetzt ihr Lachen vernahm, konnte demnach nur eins bedeuten: er war tatsächlich bei dem Versuch gestorben, Elsa zu rächen. Er hatte es nicht zu Ende bringen können. Er hatte Elsa also ganz ohne Grund regelrecht davongejagt und sich so eine Chance auf ein glückliches Leben verbaut.

Eine kleine, warme Hand berührte federleicht seine Wange. „Du darfst dich jetzt nicht bewegen, Massimo. Ich weiß nicht, an wie viel du dich noch erinnerst, aber du wurdest angeschossen. Die K-kugel ... die Kugel steckt noch immer in deiner Brust und ... i-ich, Massimo, ich muss sie entfernen. Deswegen musst du unbedingt still liegen bleiben."

Sein Verstand war viel zu vernebelt um sich auf die Worte, und vor allem auf dessen Bedeutung, zu konzentrieren. Aber das war eh egal. Wichtig war jetzt etwas ganz anderes. „Elsa?"

„Massimo, hast du verstanden?!"

Massimo schlug die Augen auf und blickte geradewegs in die braunen Augen einer Frau. Elsa. _Seiner Elsa_. Tausende Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf und er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er schaffte es jedoch nicht weit. Kaum hatte er sich ein klein wenig aufgerichtet, schoss ein glühender Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er sackte laut stöhnend wieder auf der harten Oberfläche zusammen.

„Scheiße, Massimo", fluchte Elsa leise. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du liegen bleiben sollst. Hier ..." Sie drückte einen Lappen zwischen seine Zähne. „Draufbeißen. Ich ... es tut mir leid aber ich habe keine Schmerzmittel auftreiben können, die stark genug wären, um deine Schmerzen in ein erträgliches Maß zu lindern. Ich hole jetzt die Kugel raus. Sie sitzt glücklicherweise nicht so tief ... und dann nähe ich deine Wunde. Bereit?"

Massimo war alles andere als bereit. Die nächsten Minuten fühlten sich wie Stunden an und er biss so fest auf den Lappen, dass er fürchtete, er würde den Stoff durchbeißen. Nach schier endlos langer Zeit zog Elsa den Lappen aus seinem Mund. Sie hob seinen Kopf etwas an und hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen, das er mit wenigen Schlucken leerte.

"So ist es gut", gurrte Elsa beruhigend wobei sie mit dem linken Handrücken über ihre Wange rieb. Was auch gut so war. Beide Hände waren mit Blut bedeckt und sie musste das Glas fest umklammern damit es nicht aus ihren Fingern rutschte. "Ich gehe mir die Hände waschen und danach verbinde ich deine Wunde."

Elsa drehte sich zur Seite und stellte das blutverschmierte Glas auf eine der Arbeitsoberflächen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie nicht auf ihre Hände zu schauen. Das letzte Mal als sie so viel Blut gesehen hatte, wurde ... _Nein!_ Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf um die schrecklichen Erinnerungen zu verjagen. Kaum hatte Elsa jedoch einen Schritt getan, umschlang eine große, klamme Hand ihre kleine zitternde.

"Elsa." Massimo stockte und sprach erst weiter als sie ihn in die Augen blickte. "Es tut mir leid, amore ... so leid. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Ich hätte ..."

"Sch, sch, sch", unterbrach Elsa ihn mit belegter Stimme. "Du musst sich schonen, Massimo. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Mein Leben, unser Leben, ist zu kurz für all das. Ich hätte dich heute beinahe verloren. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht bei dir gewesen wäre. Du hättest ..." Sie brach ab und blinzelte hastig die aufkommenden Tränen weg.

"Wie?" Massimo blickte verständnislos zu ihr auf. "Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin? Warum ... warum bist du noch immer in Berlin ... in Deutschland?"

Er konnte es ganz einfach noch immer nicht glauben. Elsa war hier. Sie hatte nicht, wie geplant, das Land verlassen. Sie hatte nicht einen ganzen Ozean Entfernung zwischen ihnen gebracht. Und nicht nur das. Sie war nicht nur geblieben – sie war auch zu ihm zurückgekommen. Hatte ihn gefunden. Hatte ihn gerettet. Elsa. Sein wunderschöner, blonder Engel.

„Ich konnte nicht ohne dich gehen", wisperte Elsa ganz leise. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie stark mein Drang, mein Wunsch, ist, dieses Land, dieses Leben, hinter mir zu lassen. Aber ... verdammt, ich kann dich nicht zurücklassen, Massimo. Ich kann ohne dich nicht gehen." Sie beugte sich vor bis ihre Stirn gegen seiner ruhte. „Ich habe noch immer gewisse _Kontakte_ und so war es nicht weiter schwer, alles über dein … Treiben zu erfahren. Du hättest getötet werden können." Sie strich federleicht mit ihren Lippen über seinen. "Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, Massimo Dolcefino."

Massimo lachte heiser und umfasste, ganz ungeachtet dessen, das Elsas Unterarme ebenfalls einige Blutspritzer aufwiesen, ihren Arm. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper schienen nebensächlich geworden zu sein. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung – nur die Frau vor ihm. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz gleich vor Freude aus seiner Brust springen würde. „Aber ich bin dein idiota, sì amore?"

Elsa lachte. „Sì, Massimo, mein idiota."


End file.
